a forgot past returned
by nylram
Summary: with the help of a little girl. previsly called 'my father'. rating to be on sfe side
1. a stuborn child

Harry Potter + NCIS

_((Little girls talking is ment to sound babyish because of her age, so I spelt the words she says, as they would sound))_

Harry Potter + NCIS

A Childs father

We left the HQ around 10.30 am it took us nearing 3 hours by plane then another hour to drive to our destination in London.

I parked the SUV by the curb out side a small 2 story house, me and my 2 colleges got out the car and went up a few steps that lead to the front door, I knocked on the door and after 5 minutes the inner door opened then closed before the front door was opened revealing a small child around the age of 3 maybe 4yrs, hiding half behind the door.

The child had long raven hair pulled up into 2 even pig tails and her bright emerald green eyes gazed up at us and her head was tilted slightly to her right.

''Special Agent Gibbs, NCIS and these are Agents Dinozzo an David''

I introduced to the little girl showing her my badge ''are your parents home?'' I asked. She looked at me as if I was stupid; she gazed from Dinozzo to David then to me or more specifically my badge, as if only just remembering I had asked a question she replied.

''No'' her short reply, staring at my badge still which was the only reason I had kept it out.

''Can we speak to who is looking after you?'' I tried; she looked confused for a few seconds before understating and replied with a short yes and no before sticking her right hand out reaching for my badge, moving it away forcing her to open to door wide so she could get closer to the badge.

The small girl was only dressed in a pair of white tights over her underwear also wearing a thin vest. She again tried to reach for my badge but when I didn't give it to her she placed her little hand on her hips, pursed her lips together in annoyance and stomped her left foot stating ''badgee'' strictly as she could.

''You tell us your name, age and call your guardian and ill let you hold my badge for a few minutes'' I said the child in the same tone she had used, she glared at me not making any show of moving anytime soon so I returned to glare but still she didn't move, not even showing any sign of being scared or fearful of them.

''_I need coffee''_ I thought to my self and let an audible sigh out before handing my badge to the child who's expression changed in a flesh leave 3 surprised yet amused agents as the child jumped up and down for joy.

The little girl quickly calmed down and started examining the badge by tuning it in every which way including turning upside down, side ways and backwards, looking like she was reading it she was also looking from the photo up to me the back again every so often, for nearing 5 minutes until she smiled softly.

She opened the inner door wide before calling into the seemingly empty house ''Da bow'' after a few seconds of no response her gaze flicked over to me and back again before calling out again this time louder along with repeating her self twice. This time there was a response was quick as they all heard the sound of running on the stairs, a few seconds later a big black doga apeared at the door

The dog stepped forward circled the small girl before nudging her hand that sill held my ID badge, the child responded by passing the badge to the dog who took hold of it in his mouth but I noticed he wasn't going to destroy it so didn't try to take it back even after Dinozzo suggested that I did.

I noticed that the dog had sat at the child's side staring intently at me.

''Da bow no eet badgee, we be like ya'' the girl stated seriously after Dinozzo had spoken, while patting the dog's head.

She looked at David her head tilted to the side once again before her eyes shifted to Dinozzo for second then went back to David.

''What's your name?'' agent David asked her in a soft'ish tone.

''Po…pot…. poter'' was the reply although the child had mispronounced the name I guessed she had ment 'potter'.

She tiredly sat down on her knees leaning against the big dog's shoulder

''Padfoo, we go Hawwie?'' she mumbled softly which earned what looked like a shocked look from the dog ''padfoo as' spes-agent lee-wo jeff-wo gibbsy if hawwie wit dumbly'' she continued in a mumble before passing out, the big dog managed to catch her with his front paws.

''Dinozzo phone…'' I started to tell my agent, got a bark from the dog who shook his head as if he was saying no so I didn't finish my sentence instead stepped into the porch way and picked the child up from the dogs paws.

After carrying the potter child into the house and seeing no furniture in site only a few blankets laying against the wall, so I laid the child on top of them before turning to my agents leaving the big dog to lay next to the child.

'' Ziva, Tony find the child some clothes'' I told them and as soon as they disappeared up the stairs I turned back to the unconscious child and the dog that was starring at me. Then I began questioning the dog.

''Ok ill ask yes/no questions nod 1 for yes 2 for no'' I stated, remembering to keep my voice low first getting a single nod in reply from the now sitting dog.

''Do you know where the child's parents are?''

'Single followed by a double nod'

''Is this Harry her father?

'Single nod'

''Does he know he's a father?''

'Double nod'

''Do you know where Harry is?''

'Single nod'

''Can you show me?''

This time I got a double nod in reply before the dogs gaze flicked from me to the child a few times.

''Does she know how to get there?'' I asked but got no answer.

''Boss, there was only these 2 items that we could find.'' My agent Tony Dinozzo stated when he and Ziva got down the stairs, Ziva caring what looked like a clock and a big top that its sleeves cut, both had also been shortened in length.

Taking the 2 pieces of clothes from my agent I kneeled down in front of the child, gently sat her up right and slipped the top over her head, pulled her arms though the shorts sleeves before pulling the cloak (which was part of a robe set) around the child doing the small clasp up at the front, which was in the shape of a small shield that had 4 small designs on, 1 was a small rat, I was a black grim looking dog –surprisingly looking like the dog in front of him, the 3rd was a wolf and the 4th was a elegant looking stag.

''Dinozzo, David go back to the office. You with me'' I told my agents the last part directed to the dog.

Picking the child, supporting her in an up right position, I wrapped the blanket around her. After carrying the child out to the SUV with the dog following I sat the child in the back seat done the set belt up around her, let the dog jumped in before getting into the drivers set and driving away leaving my 2 agents standing there…


	2. jurneys and past memorys

After driving around for nearly an hour until the dog 'padfoo' or 'da bow as the child called him, barked loudly, I slowed the car, looked around and noticed that we were on the same road as kings cross station.

''Is Harry there…no, we have to get a train to him?'' I asked Paddy as I decided to call him, while guessing at what he was trying to tell me

'Single nod' was all Paddy replied with.

''I'll just phone Dinozzo, the you can show me to this Harry bloke'' I said before taking my hone out and ring my agent.

'' _Dinozzo…pick my car up from out side kings cross will ya…yer taking the kid to her father…'' _was all I said before hanging up.

I got out the car the opened the back door letting the dog out before picking the bundle of blankets containing the sleeping child, then headed into the station building only to be stopped by a security guard.

''Sorry sir but no dogs aloud unless it's a guide dog''

Taking my badge out after shifting the very light child in my arm, I showed it to the man.

''Special Agent Leroy Gibbs NCIS, im working a case, the dog it with me''

I stated before putting my badge away.

''All right sir but keep him close'' was all the guard said before walking away.

''Ok Paddy lets get going before we miss the 2nd train'' I said, some reason knowing that we had missed the first and that a second was there.

Paddy just stood there staring at me in surprise before leading the way to platform's 9 and 10, upon arriving t the pillar dividing platform 9 and 10 I recognised where we where from some part of my past that I couldn't remember, manly my teenage school days.

''Show me Paddy, I don't remember' I told the dog who was still looking at me in surprise. He gave a sort nod then ran fast and head first towards the centre of the pillar only to disappear. Looking around I quickly followed with my arms around the child in a protective manner just encase I was a trick.

''Da bow!'' the child who must of woken just as they went through the wall she cried, scared, moving out of the way of the wall I put the chid on the floor, who scrambled out of the blankets away, from me straight to Paddy.

Looking up sore a big re d train he words ' Hogwarts express'

Suddenly I was over come with a memory of a mysterious letter.

''I was at home with my parents, a strange letter came that day addressed to me, changing most of what I new and believed along with putting plan for my future aside, the latter was an invite inviting me to a wizarding school, my parents had been frilled at the news that I was a wizard but I wasn't that sure''

I look over at the train as I was hit with another memory

'' I had been sorted that day along with all the other first years, I got sorted into Griffindor, soon made friends with 4 other boys, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettergow, James Potter and Sirius Black, those boys were fun to hang around with'' I stopped talking and stared at the dog who had growled when i said Peter's name.

Sighing we all got on to the train.wewentinto thefirst compartment, the the child climbed up onto one of the benches while Paddy curled up on the bench besdes her.

''Paddy i think i remember, it was after the war with the army i lost my memory of my past only remberying my wife and daughter...'' i lapst into myown world of memorys as i told Paddy about the mager parts of my past from the first war i was in to what hapeened after i found out my wife and daughter had beeen killed to working at NCIS and all my collegues.

After telling Paddy everything in my life that i never told anyone else before i leaned against the window and murmered a soft ''night Siurs'' and fell asleep compleatly missing the shocked look on the dogs face...


	3. arriving

I woke up to giggling; I looked over to the other bench to see the small child sitting next to Padfoot who was swishing his tail back and forth tickling her.

''mor-in Spes Age Lee-Woy Jeff-wow Gibbs'' the girl greeted with a giggle.

'' morning, you can just call me Gibbs if you want'' I replied

She suddenly stopped giggling and looked at me seriously before stating simply,

''yo fo wig'' and a second later my cell phone rang.

''Gibbs...Denozzo I'm busy... I'm putting you in charge of the case, ask jen to get someone to help you...Tony just tell jen I'm taking some personal time off...'' with that i ended the call.

Looking back noticed the child still staring at me but this time half amused and half confused, Paddy was also watching the child.

''How did you know'' i asked curisly, she just blinked in reply. 'damm i need coffee' i thought to myself. Deciding i should try find a bit more about the child i asked her a few questions.

'' what your name and age?''

''fee ne fo'' he replied before looking at Padfoot then held up 3 finger to show me she meant 3yrs.

''how old if harry now'' I asked directing the suggestion to Paddy

''won forn'' the child tried but because whatever word she was wanting to say was too hard she said two words, so going over in my mind the two words she said I came up with '14', working his current age to the child's age that meant..

'' he was 10 when he or was he...'' I asked trying to work out what happened,

1 nod, pause 2 nod. Meaning he was 10 years old but he had been forced to do it, which meant he wrapped.

I looked at the child who looked scared, her arms wrapped around Padfoot's neck.

'' we'll get to harry soon'' I told her softly trying to calm her down.

'' WE WILL BE ARRIVING SHORTLY AT HOGSMEAD'' came a loud voice over the speakers.

Picking the blankets up I fold them all in half before placing them around the little girl then picked her up, but before doing so he stated

''it's still cold outside although it's now morning I'll also carry you as you have no shoes on''

We left as soon as the train stopped, a blanket wrapped child sitting on my hip.

Walking away from the platform towards a long dirt road path I sore a skeleton looking horse pulling a carriage, climbing in I place the child on the bench then sat down next to her.

As I looked at Padfoot who was sitting between mine and the child's legs I was hit with a memory of o newspaper that I had caught a bit of before i had left the wizarding world the first time round.

'' you didn't did you Padfoot, not lily and James not peter you were all brother?'' I asked

''Pee rat he be-way jay an lily'' the child stated, gently patting Padfoot head.

''so he got away and framed you at the same time'' I asked, although I could already guess the answer which I didn't get as we had arrived at a big castle – Hogwarts.

Once inside I placed the child on the ground as she was wriggling so much but what I didn't expect was for her to run off and leave the blankets behind, grasping the blankets of the floor I followed running in the same direction Paddy went caught them up just as a double set of giant doors opened as the child ran in leaving Paddy standing at the door.

Walking in calmly with Paddy trotting alongside I spotted the child racing right up to a young teen with messy black hair, who just managed to catch her.

Walking up to the head table I stood in front of the old man that I recognised as the headmaster, pulling out his badge he passed it to the old man before stating

'' I'm special agent Gibbs i which to speak with one Mr. Potter''

Whispers broke out in the hall which had gone quite after the child had run in, ignoring them i carried on looking at the old man who didn't even look at his badge, instead he stood up.

'' Mr. Potter if you could kindly go up to my office , and take the child with you'' he said, and the young teen that the child has run to stood up with the child in his arms, he gave a short nod before leaving the room, Padfoot quickly following.

''welcome back leroy, its been a while'' the old man greeted as he stood up ''follow me''.

We left the hall, I was lead up the stairs along the corredor stopping infront of a gargole statue where the young teen stood with the child.

''shurbat lemon'' and the statue jmbed out of the way revealing a set of stairs.

''please have a seat'' the old man said pointing to three chairs that had arrived out of nowhere. The teen sat in one seet with the child on his lap, Padfoot sat on the floor inbetween mine and his seat.

'' what bings you back the this fine school after all these years?'' the old man asked. As a response i pointed to the child staring at Harry who was looking straight back at her and by the look on his face i could tell he was remebering something.

''we where working on a case came across the kid and padfoot'' I started pointing at Paddy when i said his name. '' i asked the child her nae and age, she tod me she was 3 and her last name was potter.''


End file.
